A component composite as well as a method for manufacturing a component composite according to the definitions of the species in the two independent claims are discussed in DE 10 2008 040 782 A1 of the applicant. In this component composite, it is provided that a first contact surface is formed on a first component which is made of metal. The first contact surface is generated with the aid of electromagnetic radiation, in particular with the aid of a laser beam device, and has a surface structure which includes a microstructure which is superposed by a nanostructure. The component or its first contact surface formed in this way is put in contact with a second contact surface of a second component. In this case, the second component is made of plastic, the material of the second component being heated to beyond the melting point of the material of the second component for the purpose of the second contact surface contacting the first contact surface. In addition, the component composite may also have a form-locked connection which is generated by extrusion-coating the first component using the second component, the first component having a suitable form-locked geometry. The component composite known from the above-mentioned publication enables a relatively solid composite or a relatively solid and tight connection between the two components. The component composite is, however, limited to applications in which the first component is made of metal, ceramic, or plastic and the second component is made of plastic. Suggestions for transferring the component composite to other applications are not derivable from the publication mentioned above.